Nothing Like Your Mouth
by Alilbitgoth
Summary: The first time she seen his mouth, she became a slave to it. Is her fantasy man, the same as the real life man and if so, is she up to the challenge. This is about the characters. Two normal people and the romance that develops between them.
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing like your mouth**

Prologue:

**Although I'm supposed to be finishing my Power Rangers FF, I've caught Rain Bi fever and now he has become my muse of sorts. Raizo and Mika are now talking in my head and won't be quiet until I tell this story.**

**This storyline will be different from the movie. Raizo was being abused and brainwashed by Lord Ozuno to become a killer. The clan is raided, Ozuno killed and Raizo is taken by one of the agents and adopted into his family. Whose family you say, none other than Kai from Fugitive Plan B. *played by Daniel Henney***

**If you haven't watched Rain's latest Korean drama, Fugitive Plan B, then you won't know who Kai is.**

**Jini from the Fugitive also makes an appearance.**

**They grow up like brothers and decide to go to the same college. Raizo is trying to fit into normal society but kind of feels like an outsider.**

**Mika isn't a Europol agent, but a regular college student that meets Raizo at the school's cafeteria.**

**I want this to be closer to a normal romance and or erotica story. I want to put these two in a normal environment and just focus on them. Because, WE WAS ROBBED! LOL**

**I hope you guys like this and remember review and let me know what you think.**

**I DON'T OWN MIKA & RAIZO FROM NINJA ASSASSIN NOR THE CHARACTERS, JINI AND KAI FROM FUGITIVE PLAN B.**

**This is for The Girls at the Blasian Narrative, you know who you are…**

* * *

"Mika", she heard her name being moaned seductively in her ear. His voice reminded her a little like brandy. It was smooth to drink and left you with a slow burn down to the pit of your stomach. The room was dark but with a hint of moonlight coming through the red curtains. She could see it illuminating his naked honey color back as she felt his lips caressing and sucking on her neck.

She was wearing a black and white floral baby doll while lying on a bed of satin black sheets. She could see he was wearing a pair of black pants that hung low off his waist. God, if only she could touch him. He kept her hands pent above her as she withered and arched her back as he moved his mouth toward her breasts. Her desire for him made her feel drugged as she could feel her body damping for him. She wanted to feel him touch her there but he kept denying her that pleasure.

He then transferred both of her hands to one, as he went to untie the string that held her gown together. She could hear her heart beating faster as he uncovered her breasts. She watched him watch her and she felt her nipples react to his gaze. Please touch my breasts or suck on them as she thought to herself. As if he could heard her thoughts, as soon as his mouth closed on her nipple the alarm clock went off shattering the dream. 7AM, the clock read. It was time for her to get ready for class. She was so wet and frustrated it wasn't even funny. She knew it was a dream but it felt so real. She had never been this gone over a guy before.

All through high school, she never showed interest in guys. Of course she looked but she was more into her books. Most of her friends had kids because they let themselves get caught up. She had goals and she refused to let anyone stand in her way of accomplishing them.

As Mika got in the shower, she thought back to that day when she first noticed him. "Razio", she heard his friend call him one day while they were in the cafeteria. It was a unique name and it suited him. It was his mouth that got her attention. After her two classes were over, she would go to the cafeteria to eat and study, which had become her every day schedule. The cafeteria doesn't usually be crowded around that time but on that particular day it was lively.

She sat at her usual table by the window and began studying and snacking on her curly fries. She heard a chair being pulled and books being sat on the table a chair down across from her. At first, she didn't pay them no mind and kept right on studying. It was until she heard sounds of slurping that she looked up.

The guy was eating what looked like ramen noodles from a bowl with chopsticks. She didn't usually see people eating with chopsticks around here but as he kept eating, she glanced at his lips and noticed that they were luscious and full. The juice from the noodles added a shine to them and the color reminded her of her favorite Minute Maid tropical punch juice which she had a craving for all of a sudden. He was totally into eating and the book that he was reading, that he didn't notice she was staring at him.

His shoulder length hair was a mixture of black and dark brown that framed his face perfectly and his skin was the color of honey. She wasn't sure what Asian ethnicity he was but from what she saw he was gorgeous. She wasn't sure what tipped him off but he glance up and looked at her. He had a small broad nose and his eyes were the color of dark chocolate and she got lost in them. There was sadness but yet strength in them. She had never seen eyes that sharp and piercing before. She immediately looked back at her book hoping he didn't catch her blushing. Thus beginning her obsession with the guy she called "luscious lips".

Mika finished her shower and wrapped a towel around her and headed for her bedroom. 7:30 the clock read as she looked in her closet to figure out what to wear. She wondered if she was going to see him today. So she grabbed a pair of her dark blue boot cut curvy fit Levis, a black empire style t-shirt and her black sketchers flats. As she dressed she looked in the mirror on her wall, she looked cute but still casual.

After that day, she saw him more and more as he continued to sit at the same place as she. She didn't see him every day, more like three days out of the week. She looked forward to those days. Mika looked at the clock, 8:30AM it read. She had to be at class at 9 so she immediately grabbed a Nutri-Grain Bar and headed for the door. The school was a couple of blocks from the apartment building, which she loved.

The fantasies began a week after. She would sit at the table and glance at him, and fantasize about him and his mouth. The different places he would use them on her body. Then at night, he would haunt her dreams too. She knew nothing about him; she was too shy to even approach him to get to know him. She wondered if he was a freshman considering that this was her second year at the Univ. She thought about asking her roommate Jini, if she knew anyone that knew him.

Jini was from South Korea. She seemed a bit guarded at first but as they got to know each other they hit it off. Jini had that runway physique that she envied but it was all good. She got her fair share of date offers but declined them. She had to get a grip and stop thinking about him. This was not the time for distractions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing Like your Mouth Chapter 2**

**Sorry guys for the lack of updates. I kinda got stuck with the way I wanted to go with this chapter. Hopefully I can get back on track now that I got this one finish. I also updated chapter 1. just some minor add ins and changes. Those of you who read it don't need to go back and read it if you want. Remember Leave reviews and let me know what you think. The Lathans belong to me**

* * *

Raizo woke and shot straight up with sweat pouring from his body. It's been 7yrs since lord Ozuno's death and he was beginning to have nightmares about him again. He never told Kai, because he knew it would worry him. As he lay back down, he thought to himself the day that Kai's father decided to take him in was the best day of his life but also the worst.

The nightmares began the first night after Mr. Lathan brought him home. In them, Ozuno would chase and taunt him. Lathan was one of the military soldiers that infiltrated the compound. He was married to a beautiful Korean woman named Min-Young and had a son named Kai. She welcomed him with no questions asked and tried to soothe him as much as he would let her. Kai on the other hand was a bit cautious but understanding.

Mr. Lathan thought it would be safer to leave Europe and go to America. Lathan's friends helped him come up with the appropriated documents saying he was their adopted son. He never dreamed that he would be able to have a normal life. Since he didn't trust anyone and he was constantly looking over his shoulder because he thought that one day, they would come looking for him.

At 14, he knew nothing about the outside world. He knew nothing about American culture or racism. He didn't even know what his ethnicity was. At first, Min-Young didn't know if he should attend school. He believed she knew he might be picked on. He was bald, skinny, 5'4 and still had scars. He was home schooled because some of the teens at the high school he was attending thought he was easy pickings. He was expelled during his first week and all 3 bullies ended up in the hospital. Even though it wasn't his fault Kai's father decided to tutor him instead.

He and Kai became somewhat like brothers and Kai was protective of him but he didn't need protection. Raizo smirked whenever he reminisces about when he tried to teach Kai how to fight. He got the basics but Kai wasn't meant to be a fighter. He always said he was more of a lover than a fighter. He always had girls chasing after him. It was during those years that he met her…Kiriko. He thought she was the most beautiful thing he ever seen. Kai's family settled into a very family oriented community and he would come outside and sit on the front steps and just take in the atmosphere around him. He loved being out cause he felt free. Kiriko moved next door and she befriended him. In fact, she was the only girl who befriended him. He was 16, his hair had grown out and he had gotten taller and started filling out more. He would go to the park to mediate and keep up his training and he would see girls and women pointing, staring, giggling and talking about him. At that time he didn't understand it until Kai had to explain that obliviously girls thought he was attractive. He wondered what females saw in him that he didn't. He had seen himself as nothing, because that was what he was taught to believe. A ninja wasn't and couldn't exist. One day he and Kiriko were walking in the park. Other than the Lathans, he never opened up to another but being with her, brought him a certain peace of mind. In fact, the day he met her was when the nightmares had stopped. He decided to ask her what she sees in him.

"I see you" she said.

"You're kind and you have a beautiful heart".

"But I don't have a heart", he said.

"Let me see" said Kiriko.

She laid her head on his chest and he could feel his heart speed up faster. She laid there for about 5 seconds and then said, "Your heart says hello and that it's happy to meet me and that it misses you".

It was because of her that she brought a different joy into his life but she also ripped a part of it out. They had been together for 2 years and he had talked to Kai about her possible being THE ONE. He didn't really know a lot about marriage, only what he learned through books and some on TV which Kai introduced him to. Kai tried to talk him out of it, saying he wasn't ready for marriage at 18 and that he still hadn't fully experienced life. Kai was at University at the time while he still was at home finishing his studies.

He didn't care, so at the beginning of the summer, he told her he had something to tell her but she said she did also. He told her to go first, and once he heard the words, he felt himself go cold.

"Raizo, we are adults now and with me graduating, I have to think about my future. I want to go to university to become a doctor and as much as I love you, I will need to focus on school and not our relationship." Said Kiriko

"We are still young and Raizo", Kiriko paused and grabbed his face in between her hands, "you still haven't lived your life and you can't hide forever or you'll make yourself a prisoner" she said. He could hear the sound of his heart breaking.

"Kiriko, I had thought about what you mean to me and I thought that we could get married, I love you and I can't see myself without you" he said.

Kiriko looked up at him with tears in her eyes,

"I want more Razio and further more we are too young for marriage. I won't be forced into marriage not by you or my father. I know that's not what you wanted to hear but Razio, you have to beat your demons first before you can move on." "I'm leaving in August to go to College and I doubt I'm coming back", she said.

Razio stared at her as two silent tears slid down his face. Maybe Lord Ozuno was right, he was nothing he thought. Maybe his hope for a normal life was just a dream and that this was a wake-up call. He turned and walked away.

"Razio" he heard her call but he couldn't answer. She didn't want to be with him so be it.

After their last conversation everything became a blur. He became withdrawn and turned to cutting himself as a way to block out the pain and rejection. He felt as if he had let the Lathans down. It took Kai to come home and give him a kick in the ass for to get his self together.

College…..what the hell was he thinking?


End file.
